


Accidental Group Dates

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT7, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Aaron thinks he just has a date with Theodosia however he is a little bit mistaken.





	Accidental Group Dates

Prompt: “I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations.” 

Burr hummed happily as he looked through his closet, looking for the right outfit for tonight. He had a date with Theodosia and was very excited for it, they were going to get pizza and watch the sunset at the park. So Burr thought, Good looking, but casual. He finally decided on a nice navy blue flannel and comfortable jeans. He smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror. Perfect.

He turned as he saw Marja enter and sit down on his bed in the mirror.

“Hello Maria,” Burr said as he began to put the other clothes away “I'm afraid I can't talk for too long as I have a date with Theodosia tonight!”.

“Yes, um about that,” Maria said “I just got off the phone with Eliza and she told me that she couldn't hang out tonight because she had a date with well you,”.

Burr stopped and looked at her, “She did?”.

“Mhm,” Maria said and continued, “But I didn't think anything of it I figured it was merely a triple date or something do I called James and he said the same exact thing, weird huh?”. Maria began to get an amused look on her face whereas he began to panic.

Maria began again “So I called Thomas and Alex and Bellamy and they all said the same thing! How crazy is that?”. Maria broke into a wicked grin while Aaron groaned and sank to the floor.

“I must've accidently scheduled them all for today,” He muttered into his hands.

“I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations,” Maria said back.

I don't know either He thought.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as the doorbell rang.

He could feel the anxiety brewing in his stomach as he walked towards the door. He could feel his heart rate skyrocket as his opened the door and saw Alex and James there, they both liked to be a little early, and how confused they look.

“Aaron what's going on? I thought we had a date tonight?” James quietly asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah Burr I thought we were going on a date tonight?” Hamilton asks, his brow furrowing and looking less concerned and more irritated.

“Well,” Burr began but stopped and froze as he saw Thomas, Bell, Theo, AND Eliza walking up the stairs and towards the door.

He internally screamed as they walked up and started talking and he struggled not to have an anxiety attack as his brain swirled with negative thoughts.

“Hey,” He was broken out of his thoughts as Bell softly said and reached out to grab his hand “It's alright Aaron, nobody is mad we just wanna know why we all have a date scheduled with you for today, we're not gonna yell or get mad ok? We just want to talk,”.

Aaron was very glad for Jon’s knowledge of his anxiety as they all went to sit on and around the couch, Maria joining.

He took a breath and explained that he had accidentally scheduled everyone on the same day and unlike his anxiety had insisted they were not mad but instead like Maria, found it funny.

They all decided the make dinner here and watch a movie afterwards and have an unplanned group date. Burr sighed happily as he cooked with Eliza and Bell while the others fetched ingredients or generally kept company. 

After dinner and the movie they laid out blankets and pillows and layed down, snuggling with as many partners as he could reach, happy with the date despite it not being what he expected.


End file.
